The Fanfiction Of All Fanfiction
by XxMistress CainxX
Summary: What happens when you take Mary Sues and what they want doesn't go they're way? Example: Main hawt character does not fall in love with them, they are not all powerful and normally by the end of the chapter they DIE. Warning: Mary Sue bashing :3
1. Full Metal Alchemist

The fanfiction of all fanfiction:

What happens when Mary sues and anime characters….meet :D

By Cain Lunax

And

Anyone Else That

Wants To Help

((Lyke, omg! I can't believe it, this is my first fanfiction teehee I hope I do good, so here it goes, I dun own any of the character's except for the sue's teehee AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!11111))

Chapter one: OMG LYKE I'M IN FMA!

O..M…G..I couldn't believe it! I….me…Mrs. Leopardina Aelaskah Redwoode…was standing in front of Central!1 I looked around, using my sky blue eyes to see if I could find Edward or Alphose Elric! The wind started to blow my sleek black hair around, and I reached up to pull it out of my beau—

"Hey watch it!" I heard someone call before I was pushed aside a bit. That voice. It could only be! I looked and saw it was! It was Edward Elric! Behind him, was a suit of armor, Al!1

"Ed! It's really you!" I clasped my hands together and smiled brightly. Ed turned at stared at me with his gorgeous golden eyes and said,

"….Do I know you?" He asked, confused.

"No, you don't…my name is Leopardina Aelaskah Redwoode!" Ed stared at me again before looking to Al.

"God she has a funny name" he muttered. I pouted, and batted my cute little eyes. He stared again before smiling…a little nervously. "Well…we better be off….must…go report in…." He started to slowly back away.

"WAIT! Let me come with you please!" I grabbed onto his arm, and gave him a death grip not even his alchemy could get me off with.

"Get the hell off me you crazy witch! Al help me!" he yelled, struggling to get me away from him. I clinged even tighter…he was mine!

"Watch out Onii-chan!" Ed and me ran right into a very big….Major Armstrong. Armstrong looked down to us, and blinked.

"Edward Elric…is this a friend of yours?" he asked, looking to me. Ed suddenly looked like he got an idea.

"Yes! Yes she is, she's new here and needed a tour of Central!" He said excited.

"No I—" I was cut off when Armstrong suddenly grabbed me and hugged me. I struggled, and suddenly…there was a snap. Ed who was trying to escape, stopped and looked over. "I….can't feel anything…" I said softly, and I seriously couldn't! OMG, ARMSTRONG BROKE MY BACK!

A few hours later, after passing out, I woke up to find myself in the hospital. I blinked and looked over, hoping to see my love, Edward staying by my side. Instead I found Armstrong, watching over me. Not someone I wanna see right now.

"W…where's Edward?" I asked softly, trying to get up…and having no such luck…that's when I remembered why I was in the hospital! ARMSTRONG HUGGED ME! How is it that Ed and the others can survive the hugs…but not me! I didn't have time to ask about that since the door opened…and walked in Riza and…OMG….ROY! 333333

"…how did this happen?" Roy looked to Armstrong.

"Er…well…Elric-san told me that she was a friend of his and I gave her my normal greeting." Armstrong explained. Roy looked at me with his gorgeous eyes and sighed.

"Alright…get her fixed up and out of here." Roy started to walk away.

"W-Wait! Roy….can't we go on a date or something!" Roy stopped and looked over.

"….I don't date minors." He smiled and bowed sweetly.

"I'm not a minor I wanna go out with you I love you!" I screamed, wincing. Roy was about to say something, when Riza interupted.

"Sir…may I have a word outside?" She asked. Roy nodded and they both left…before Armstrong was asked out. About a few minutes later, Riza came back….and pulled out a gun.

"W-What are you doing!" I freaked, unable to move.

"Apparently, you tried to get hooked up with Colonel Mustang's boyfriend." She pointed the gun at me.

"BOYFRIEND!" I tried to think, then it hit me….Ed! Wait…this wasn't how it was suppose to be! I was suppose to be hooked up with a major character, not find out I'm in a YAOI! NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

_And with that Riza put a bullet in the Mary Sue's head, and Ed and Roy lived happily ever after with looooots of smex :D _

_The End._

_((right, well…we're done here. Next up with Kingdom Hearts :D Let's see how some magical girl can one minute have a horrible past, and next be cute pretty, try to sing…and get her ass kicked by heartless XD Till next time 3 Lilitha Lunax))_


	2. Kingdom Hearts

The fanfiction of all fanfiction:

What happens when Mary sues and anime characters….meet: D

By Cain Lunax

And

Anyone Else That

Wants To Help

_((Well as you can tell when we have an underline and italic's it us, the REAL author of the story, talking. Hopefully as I said on our page, no one takes this seriously. It's meant as a joke, for all those who hate Sues…and they're creators. Right now we are dedicating this fic to another author, whose name we won't say so she won't get a bunch of flames for writing crap like this. You know who you are eyes narrow evilly any who enjoy._

_PS: In this chapter, we're basically not giving a damn to write like a suethor. Once in a lifetime took 429085039482 years off our lives. We never wanna do it again X-X))_

Chapter two: HOMG KINGDOM HEARTS!1111one

Sora, Donald and Goofy were walking around in Hollow Bastion, seeing if there was any heartless around, maybe Leon and the others needed help, when Donald heard something.

"What's that?" he blinked and looked around.

"Heartless maybe?" Goofy asked, looking as well.

"Doesn't…sound like a heartless….it sounds like…a squeaky girl" Sora said, listening some more. They began to follow the sound, till they met a girl. Now here comes the annoying long paragraph describing her outfit and features. If you want to skip this paragraph, be our guests.

The girl sitting on her legs looked up to them with big beautiful pink eyes, and had such long cute purple hair, that reached her lovely little rump. Her skin was pale and beautiful, and her clothes were out of this world…and from Limited Too cause that's what all cute little girls wear right kids? Basically, a nice sweet pink hoodie, some way too short shorts, cute little boots and a tank top under the hood. Let's not forget, to complete the cuteness, we add barrettes that seemed to glow with "magical powers".

There. We're done. You may either A: Continue the fic or B: Shut off your computer, and take a nice scalding hot shower to end the pain and misery of your skin crawling after all that bullshit.

The sickeningly cute girl started at Sora, before tackling him to the ground.

"MY LOVE!" she screamed, clinging. Sora…was confused. Now we all know Sora. He's normally confused, but this was worse. A lot worse. He had no idea who this girl was and she had a tight grip.

"Choking…not….breathing…" He muttered, hoping the chick would get off him. She pulled away and sat on his lap, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm so happy to see you, my cute little Sora!" she squeaked, still smiling.

"That's…nice…who are you?" He stared.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot to introduce myself tee-hee! I'm Cherry Blossom!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy stared.

"…Cherry…"

"Blossom?" Goofy finished Donald's confusion off with his own.

"Yes. But you can call me either Cherry, or Blossom Tee-Hee!"

"How bout we call you annoying?" This came from Leon, who was standing behind them, looking…a little annoyed at all the squeaking.

"OH MY GOD LEON!" She tried to tackle Leon but he side stepped her.

"Do we know you?"

"Oh…no…you don't" She smiled sweetly. "As I said I am Cherry Blossom and I am 14 years old. I use to be a normal human girl playing this ga—"

"_WHOA WHOA WHOA TIME OUT!" That's when we had to step in sadly. "You cannot tell them the truth about what they really are you stupid little sue! It will throw off the balance of this whole universe and you don't want that...you won't be able to be hooked up with any of them if so" we use that excuse to stop her._

"Oh…ok….well…..then…..I use to be a normal girl, but then I found out I was…a princess! I am a princess of darkness!" She whimpered and pouted.

"…you don't look like a princess of darkness…" Donald said, eyebrow raised.

"No…you don't…" Sora agreed.

"Well that's cause I hate darkness and evil things even though I was raped by a main baddie" she nodded.

"You don't act like a girl who has been violated either, the way you cling to every man you see." Leon sighed.

"But it's true! I was I really really was!" She nodded a lot more, and Sora thought her head would fall off the way it was shaking. Leon hoped it would fall off.

"Um…ok…that's nice…well….we better be going…" Sora nodded gently, almost like he was afraid if he nodded as much as she did, his own head would fall off.

"No wait take me with you! I can transform into a beautiful pink angel who when I dance I can destroy all the heartless and darkness from this universe!" Sora, Leon, Donald and Goofy just stared. They knew this girl was trouble.

"That's ok…bye now!" and with that they ran from the sue. But the sue was faster and a teeny tiny bit smarter then the last sue you encountered. She followed after them.

"MAKE HER GO AWAY!" Leon yelled at Sora.

"WHY ME!" he panicked.

"CAUSE YOU GOT THE GOD DAMN KEYBLADE!" Sora pouted at this, before he ran into someone tall….dark…and very handsome.

Sora looked up to find a blindfolded Riku.

"R…Riku…" Sora stared before clinging. Riku held him close. He could sense that something was wrong, and decided to step out of the darkness to find his little Sora. The sue caught up and stared.

"RIKU!" She yelled, and tried to lunge at….but stopped when she realized heartless were all around her.

"Riku what are you going to do?" Sora stared, confused.

"I'm going to make everything better." Riku said softly, kissing his forehead gently, before leading him away. Donald, Goofy and Leon got the hint and went another direction.

"That's ok, I shall transform and dance them all away!" Cherry yelled before she was suddenly attacked and mauled by all the heartless. They weren't gonna wait around for to do her thing. They're heartless!

_And with the Sue destroyed, Riku and Sora went away and had mad passionate smex…and lived happily ever after._

_((Well that's all folks:D We enjoyed it, didn't you? We're thinking the ending will always be the same o-O But that's ok. Cause we love the smex :3 anywho, till next time! Go to our profile page, see what Fandom's are out there we're gonna attack, and vote please :3 It'd make our job a tad bit easier xD Bai ))_


End file.
